ChatShow por Alegotica12
by Alegotica12
Summary: mi apodo es alegotica12, y yo eh secuestrado a los personajes de HTF para obligarlos a estar en este chat show xD pasen y hagan lo que quieran con ellos ewe (epi 4 actualizado)
1. Chapter 1

Flippy: e-eh?...*despertandose* d-donde estoy?

Flaky: F-Flippy e-eres tu?

Nutty: e-eh! Quien anda por allí!?

Sniffles: ya cállate Nutty… -.-

Shifty: Lifty eres tu? *agarrando unos senos* *¬*

Lammy: ehm no esas son mias -.-*

Lifty: bien echo hermano xD

Petunia: donde estamos?

Handy: no se ve nada!

Russel: por mis barbas! Que sucede aquí!?

Giggles: e-eh hace frio-n-

Cuddles: yo te cubro Giggles *w*

Toothy: xnx me duele el cuerpo

Lumpy: oigan quien anda allí? *idiota*

Splendid: no veo nada e.e

Splendont: que no tienes visión para la oscuridad tarado ¬¬?

DiscoBear: xnx que sucede?

*la luz se prende de golpe y muestra a todos a unas sillas*

Giggles: eh?

Sniffles: y tu quien eres?

*en medio de la sala una chica castaña con ropa negra de un vestido largo y botas de plataforma mira a todos con una sonrisa macabra*

Ale: mi nombre mis queridas victimas uwu/ es Ale~ y yo! Los eh traído acá para satisfacer a sus fans que quieren que hagan cosas que ustedes jamás harían eve

Splendid: y que te hace creer que las haremos =.=?

Ale: *de un minuto a otro ya esta frente de el con la criptonita* porque si no los hacen me encargare de hacerlos sufrir por su miserable eternidad +w+

Todos: QnQ

Ale: ejem uwu en fin! No estaré sola, conozcan a mis dos queridos ayudantes! Mi querida amiga Cris!

*de la oscuridad sale una chica parecida a Ale pero con lentes de molde purpuras y cabello como rojizo*

Cris: hola OuO/! Soy Cris uwu

Ale: y mi querido Jordan :3!

*de la oscuridad sale un chico de cabellos negros, ojos multicolor, linos rasgos y mirada sumiza, viste de forma elegante con una gabardina negra*

Jordan: h-hola…*saluda tímidamente*

Chicas: *q* whaaaa!

Ale: s-si e.e es el hijo de satán ¬¬ así que con cuidado -u-

Flippy: segundo entonces haremos todo lo que nos pidan nuestros fans O_O?

Ale: captas rápido militarsito ¬3¬/ *se lo esta buceando* *¬*

Nutty: p-p-pero significa que…

Splendid: nos podrían pedir yaoi O_O?

Ale: esa será la mejor parte OuO! Ewe

Cris: . si llegan a pedir yaoi de Nutty y Sniffles salvare a Nutty ¬¬

Nutty: QuQ yei…

Ale: ¬¬ no lo haras! *la muerde*

Cris: Dx joder no!

Ale: bueno uvu volviendo a lo que es…¬w¬ QUE EMPIEZEN LAS PREGUNTAS!

(dejen sus preguntas en los reviews OuO!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ale: y volvimos de nuevo amigos nun! Eh aquí ya tenemos varias preguntas uwu empecemos +w+

Todos: Q_Q

Ale: denle la bienvenida a Alana ¬u¬/

Alana: puedo secuestrar a Nutty?

Nutty: OnO?

Cris: D: aléjate de el o te hare sufrir por el resto de la eternidad!

Nutty: algo no me gusta en todo esto

Ale: fue corto pero no c: pasemos a la siguiente la bienvenida a…*apunta a la pantalla* SABLE343!

Sable343: Jolín, aquí Sable 343 comentando y poniendo retos y verdades para el cat show, si si, CAT show!

Ale: dijo cat show ._.?

Cris: al parecer…

James: *Aparece James quien vestía una playera de color negro y pantalones de igual color* Yo también voy a comentar!

sable: Ok, tu primero

James: Bueno

"Primero que nada, Ale no es una personaje? ya la había visto antes, ALEJATE DE FLIPPY ZORRA! Flippy es de Flaky!

Ale: ._. con esto no debi ni responder la pregunta, pero si te refieres a "Ale the wolfs" que es un personaje gris de cabello negro, no soy ella, además yo solo miro a Flippy mientras se baña

Flippy: O_O que?

Flaky: pero Flippy y yo solo so-somos amigos ;-;

Flippy: si no entiendo cual es el fetiche de juntarnos a ambos .-.

Ale: ah si Mondo aclaro que ellos no se gustan…bueno tienen tiempo diciéndolo -_-

James: Fliqpy Donde estas tu?

Flippy: dentro de mi quizás :c

Ale: cris trae la sangre ¬¬

Flippy: D: no no no esperen!

James: Cris Te gusta Nutty?

Cris: ./. Bueno…quizás

Ale: le tiene hasta el altar eue

James: Jordan Tímido como un puerco espín llamada Flaky eh? Te reto a bailar encima de carbón ardiente MUAJAJAJAJA!"

Jordan: que? ._. quizás me parezca a Flaky pero…no, los retos van a los personajes de HTF

Ale: *aguantando la risa*

sable:A la James, no seas malo con la lectora

James: Que? Si a ti te gusta Ale

Sable: Coño tu también? QUE NO ME GUSTA!

Ale: trato de no tomar a estos dos como insulto ¬¬

James: Ah si es cierto, como se llamaba? Cu...-Sable le tapa la boca antes de que termine de hablar-.

Sable: Cállate, bueno sigo yo "Lifty: "Bien hecho hermano" Jajajajajaja

Shifty-Lifty: -u-/

Sable:Lumpy Maneja un camión con todos de pasajeros

Lumpy: *manejando el camión* nun

Todos: |l|l_l|l|l| vamos a morir!

Sable: Discobear Ponte ropa de color gris

Disco: *con roas gris* ESTO NO ESTA BIEN D'X!

Ale: heheh ¬w¬

Sable: Lammy Te gusta que te...toquen? YTe gusta Flippy?

Lammy: ¬¬ *mira a Shifty* NO! Eh no por que debería ._.?

Sable: Mr Pickles Te gusta Lammy?

Ale: *mira a la oscuridad donde una luz alumbra a amarrado* c: vamos querido pepino

: ¬/¬ ufff…bueno, por algo la cuido y protego de todo u_u

Lammy: ./.

Todos: awwww *w*

Sable: Flaky Te gusta Flippy?

Flaky: e-el es u-un gran a-amigo pe-pero no nun

Flippy: solo somos amigos nun

Sable: Handy Habré una lata con tus manos...(y no le pongan brazos) si no lo haces, seras descuartizado por mi gran amigo Tails Dolls!"

Handy: ME ESTAS JODIENDO CIERTO!?

Ale: *con tails* bien es un trato ¬u¬/

Tails: recuerda cumplirlo o si no te descuartizo a ti ¬¬

Ale: nunUu s-si…

Sable: Eso es todo por mi parte, ahora termi...-mira hacia todos lados y golpea el techo con una escoba- Que raro, siempre me interrumpe Mariel antes de decir eso, en fin, nos vemos y hasta la próxima, adiós!

James: Bueno, terminamos, debemos de tener una lista con retos

: Si, una lista con retos para el próximo capitulo-habré la puerta, pero algo se le tira encima-.

¿?: SORPRESA!

: POR QUE SIEMPRE TE ME TIRAS ENCIMA!-Empuja a una chica y se levanta del suelo-.

*Era una chica de cabello rojo largo con una playera de color rojo y pantalones jeans de color azul fuerte*

James: Hola Mariel

Mariel: Hola!

:-suspira- Adivinare, quieres poner retos tu también verdad?

Mariel: ...No

: En serio?-sorprendido-.

Mariel: PERO SI LUEGO! AHORA DEBO DE BUSCAR A LOS DEMÁS!

: Ah que... A LOS DEMÁS?!

Mariel: Luego vengo-sale corriendo del cuarto-.

: Espera no!...

*Se corta la transmisión*

Ale: *mirando la pantalla*me agrado…mas o menos ¬¬ ni modo! Pasemos a la siguiente nun démosle un aplauso a Tailsla!

Todos: *se miran amarrados* ¬¬ bromeas no?

Ale: xDDD

Tailsla: ...*sorie macabramente* yo quiero ver a lifty desnudo *u*

Lifty: O_O que?

Ale: echo -u-¡! *chasquea sus dedos y en una capa de humo aparece desnudo*

Todos: D: *cierran los ojos o desvían la mirada*

Jordan: *cubre los ojos de Cris* -_-l|l| Ale…

Cris: /_/ oh…

Ale: ni modo eue toma fotos rápido, bueno, pasemos al siguiente!

Samyfxf (c- mi primera vez que comente con este nombre :'D)

Se encuentran a 4 personas

1: (samy) de ojos y pelo cafe oscuro hasta la espalda con una camisa roja sin mangas con bordes de lazos negros con un short negro con detalles rojos con medias hasta mas arriba de la rodilla rojas con circulos negros y tacones negros

2: (selly) de ojos rojos y pelo cafe oscuro por la cintura con un vestido rosa por los muslos son mangas con medias hasta mas arriba de la rodilla blancas con tacones rosas

3: (frippy)-(clon de flippy igual fliqpy .3.) De ojos y cabello verde esmeralda (*Q*) con una camisa verde con el simbolo de paz en negro con un jean con cadenas verdes y tenis verdes lima

4: (friqpy) de ojos amarillo neon y cabello verde esmeralda (u) con una camisa amarilla neon con el simbolo del diablo (ouo/) en rojo con un jean con cadenas limas y tenis limas

Samy: bueeeno para los que no sepan el es frippy y el friqpy selly los clono para joderme la vida y para que no me crean una loca-pervertida-violadora-de-hombres-y-mujeres *mirando a fliqpy con el ceño fruncido*

Flippy:OnO me clonaron y no lo supe D:!?

Ale: eso se le dice tener fangirls Flippy eue

Friqpy: hola ene

Frippy: hi n_n7

Selly: hola a todos ... Y thoothy *murmurando el ultimo con las mejillas rosas* (llllllll)

Toothy: yo que ._.?

Preguntach: (.3.)

Samy:Flippy alguna vez te han violado?

Flippy: no creo ._.

Ale: cuenta Fliqpy eue?

Flippy: el jamas me violo D:!

Ale: claaaro *rie con Cris* lol =u=

Samy: Flaky que le vistes a flippy? .3.

Flaky: n-no quiero s-ser grosera…p-pero aclaro de nuevo que n-no me gusta *sonríe de forma timida*

Samy :The mole poque no dejas ver tus ojos ojitos ojones? .3.

Mole: bueno, que mas da *s equita los lentes*

Ale: D/: oh dios mio…azules cristalino */*

Cris: es hermoso ./.

Chicas: O/./O oh dios

Samy:Lumpy *lllQlll* te gusta russell *q*

Lumpy-Mole: *se miran* D: QUE!? NO!

Ale: ¬n¬ uksdhfjsdhfk

Samy: Splendidxflippy! Splendidxflippy splendidxflippy! Splendid te cae bieeeeeeeeen flippy? *O* YAOI YAOI YAOI!

Splendid-Flippy: ¬¬ nos odiamos

Samy: Mr pickles que le vistes a lammy?

: pues que es una mujer hermosa y dulce, de hermoso cabello morado y ojos tan perfectos y llenos de dulzura, junto con esa sonrisa tan perfecta y deslumbrate u/u/u

Ale: awww *u*

Lammy: ./.

Samy: Russell que le vistes a lumpy? Eue

Ruseell: QUE NO ME GUSTA LUMPY D/X

Samy:Nutty te cae bien sniffles? (•u•)

Nutty: si nun

Ale: *¬* hehehe *su mente empieza a procesar yaoi*

Cris: ¬n¬

Samy: Ale te gusta don't?

Ale: *sobre las piernas de el* un poco ¬/u/¬

Dont: -/./-Uu

Samy: Don't que edad tienes?

Dont: 27

Selly: Lammy perra! Naa enserio te cae bien mr pickles?

Lammy: *asiente sonrojada* s-si…

Selly: oye te van a violar asi sabias o3ó

Samy: almenos no soy PUTA é3e

Selly: QUE?! Almenos no me dejo violar por estos 2! *senialando a frippy y friqpy*

Friqpy: eh?/

Samy: oh por favor! Yo no hago nada y *siento un pinchazo en el cuello y cuando despierto estoy amarrada de manos y pies con los ojos vendados!*Comó y dices que me dejo violar?!

Frippy: chicas.../

Selly/samy: QUE?! *le miran asesinamente*

Friqpy: retos :_;''

RETOS: (asadasadasadadada :3)

Samy : Flippy dejate violar por did y se el uke si esque sabes que significa (cofcofgemircofcof)

Flippy-Splendid: OnO que!?

Ale: *le inyecta afrodisiaco a Splendid y los encierra a ambos en un cuarto* c: *se hoyen gemidos y jadeos desde adentro* ¬/¬ oh…mi mente trabajo mucho…

Samy : Nutty viola a Sniffles

Cris: NOOO D:!

Ale: siii :3! *los encierra en un cuarto* RECUERDA NUTTY! VIOLACION O NO HAY DULCES!

Nutty: OnO *viola salvajemente a Sniffles*

Samy : Flaky viola a lammy *3*

Flaky: O/_/O e-eh!?

Ale: todo lo tengo que hacer ¬u¬ *les inyecta a ambas afrodisiaco y se violan entre ellas en un cuarto* ooh amo a samy -/u/-

Samy : Nyaaa u fliqpy convierte en neko y haz que te jalen la cola bieeeeen fuerte para que gimas *p* (si pacha .3.)

Flippy: *en neko* ./. Que? *le jalan su cola y se sonroja*

Ale: *jalando su cola ve que la mira Cris* D: que? No dijo quien fuese eue

Samy : Cuddles juega pocky con giggles

Giggles-Cuddles: *jugando al pocky se terminan besando¨* /

Ale: */u/* ooow!

Samy : Thoothy juega pocky con selly

Thoothy: O/O que? *sonrojado es arrastrado y amarrado con un pocky en la boca*

Ale: c: diviertanse~

Thoohy: *rojo* / a-ah diablos *juga con ella al pocky y se besan*

Samy : Lifty juega manitas calientes conmigo .3.

Lifthy: eh…? *no sabe que es*

Ale: ¬3¬ *le da un empujon* juega y ya =_=*

Lifthy: *juega con ella*

Samy :Al hijo del diablo que no me acuerdo el nombre dame tu autografo kyaaa los timidos son los mas queridos y tiernos (ulllllllllllllllllllllllu)

Jordan: gra-gracias ./. *le da su autógrafo*

Samy : Giggles giggles hazme un vestido rojo con negro y un vestido blanco con rosa nun

Giggles: *se los da* nun espero te gusten

Samy : OuO 0/w/0 barabarabarabarabara flippy sacate la camisa ._. Solo para flakyy .u. (Flaky te hago un favor) Flaky no te tapes los ojos nvn nwn owo Owo OwO OWO

Flippy-Flaky: QUE NO NOS GUSTAMOS! -.-Uu

Ale: xDDD igual sacatela *con una cámara*

Samy : Cris comete un rollo de papel higienico .-.

Cris: WTF!? LOS RETOS SON A LOS PERSONAJES DE HTF!

Samy: fin n.n actualiza pronto po favooooor

Selly: shiiiii .w.

Frippy: etooo shi? *algfo timido*

Samy: kawaii owo *le abraza*

Friqpy: shaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu t(*u*t)

Todos: shauuuuuu nwn

#TODO SE PONE OSCURO Y SE OYEN POCAS VOCES#

Ale: adore a esa chica como no tienes idea xDDD tengo mucho material de yaoi eue

Cris-Jordan: -.-Uu

Ale: bien, nuestro siguiente invitado es…NANO D:!?

Nano: ¬w¬ hola Ale… Flaky y petunia yuri rigth now!

Flaky-Petu: O/O *les inyectan afrodisiaco y las encierran en un cuarto hoyendose fuertes gemidos*

Ale: ¬3¬ rata

Nano: xD *se va*

Ale: bueno ahora el siguiente es Guets!

Guest: Splendid haz yaoi con flippy :D

Splendid-Flippy: no hemos tenido suficiente!?

Ale: *detrás de ellos con una sonrisa macabra* NO!*los encierra en un cuarto de nuevo* BUENO! AH SIDO TODO POR HOY :D! HASTA LA PROXIMA X3!


	3. Chapter 3

Ale: *jugando pacman en su celular* este juego es demasiado adictivo….

Jordan: ejem Ale…

Ale: *voltea a verlo* que sea de vida o muerte ¬¬

Jordan: pues no pero ya tenemos que empezar

Ale: oh si =3= bueno a empezar! Veamos tenemos bastantes retos para hoy! Veamos! Denle la bienvenida a Karin!

Karin: Muajajajaja hare mis preguntas

Ale: adelante linda -u-

Karin: Flippy Eres homosexual, bisexual o heterosexual?

Flippy: soy hetero =.=

Karin: Splendid Por que odias al sexy de Splendont?

Splendid: por que es un idiota, un ingreido, un tarado y se cree mejor que yo =_=

Splendont: soy mejor que tu e_e

Splendid: claro que no!

Splendont: que si!

Splendid: que no!

Ale: *le da un zape un a ambos* calle!

Karin: A todos Que opinan del yaoi y del gore? mis dos géneros favoritos :3

Hombres: odiamos el yaoi ¬¬l|

Mujeres: *u* nos encanta

Todos: pues…nuestra vida es gore asi que…si creo

Karin: Toothy Por que eres morado?

Thoothy: pregúntaselo a Ken navarro ¬¬Uu

Karin: Cuddles Por que eres alergico a las zanahorias?

Cuddles: en realidad no es alergia n_n me ahogue esa vez (aclarado por Mondo)

Karin: Giggles Quien es tu mejor amiga?

Giggles: Petunia n_n

Karin: Flaky Por que tu miedo a los pollos?

Flaky: pu-pues..en verdad es que soy un poquito alérgica a ellos ;-;

Karin: Petunia Que paso para que odiaras la suciedad?

Petunia: pues fue hace mucho…pe-pero en verdad no quiero recordar ;-;

Karin: Handy Como perdiste tus brazos?

Handy: en la contruccion ;_;

Karin: Ahora mis pedidos! Yaoi! las famosas parejas

Ale: esas serian Flippy x Splendid, Nutty x Sniffles, Cuddles x Thoothy y Lumpy x Russel…+u+ *mira a los chicos*

Chicos: OnO

Ale: *encierra a cada una de las parejas en un cuarto* hehehe ¬w¬ amo este trabajo -w-

Karin:Y que aparezca Pyramid Head y mate a los hombres y luego Genesis y mate a las chicas

Ale: e-es nemesis linda nun *de la oscuridad salen los dos* c:

Todos: O_O

Karin: Es todo w espero se diviertan, sayo wan!

Ale: nun ame a esa chica xD ahora..quien sigue e.e?

Cris: bueno, démosle la bienvenida a takano!

Takano: hm, PREGUNTAS *-* etto... que si a ocurrido algo feo (COFCOFCOFyaoidurocontraelmuroCOFCOFCOF) entre liftyXshifty y SplendidXSplendont (en pocas palabras, has que se den duro contra el muro -)

Splendont-Splendid: ASCOOO! *se odian*

Lifthy-Shifty: SOMOS HERMANOS DX!

Ale: y a las fujoshis desde cuando les importa eso ¬u¬?

Lifthy-Shifty: ._.

Jordan: ahora pasemos con la Is *la presenta*

Is: *Una chica de cabello naranja corto zanariado en cima de ombros aparece con un skinny jeans oscura, remera azul de Dick Figures ,zapatos coverse y chaqueta militar. * Hello everybody, soy Teen spirit of nevermind, pero llamenme Is *sonrie dulcemente* *Atras de ella aparece un chico pelirrojo con gorra roja, remera del mismo color t jeans rotos. (Red)*

Red: ¡NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR POR ESA SONRISA! ¡Esa mocosa nos ha secuestrado y- *Is cubre boca de Red con un par de medias*

Ale: ._. oh…que cool *se sonroja*

Cris: *o* red! *fangirlmodeON*

Is: callate Red *aun sonreindo* sabes que manteré a ti y los demas como mis esclabos hasta la pelicula de DF salga. *Atras aparece un chico amarrado en una silla por cordas, lleba el cabello azul, camisa de botones azules y jeans. (Blue) a su lado un chico con gorra de navidad vierde con remera verde y jeans (Lord T)*

Blue: salvamos alguien!

Ale: nhee uvu yo secuestre a estos, no tengo por que hacerlo c:

Lord: *mirando todo sonreindo* hasta que me gusta ese lugar *sus ojos cambian rapidamente para rojo y sus dientes de quedan pontudos* de m****! *volve al normal* :3

Jordan: siempre me pregunten por que todos los personajes verdes de mondo tienen trastornos ._.?

Flippy: HEY!

Is: escuchen, estan encerrados, Red no puede usar sus poderes, usteds podrian divertirse como a Lord T *lord empirza a tocar su guitarra y cantar una p**** musica* ademas, pueden obligar a los personajes de HTF a hacieren lo que quieran.

Red: ¿HTF? ESOS ROCKEEEAN \m/

Blue: ¿pueden salvarnos? *sonrie esperanzoso*

Is: No

Blue: oh f****

Lord T: a las perguntas y retos *feliz* SHI*

Red: yo primero! *se queda frente a todos* Amm vamos ver hmmm Primero ¿donde esta Fliqpy? Aquel oso es muuuy loco! Cuando el aparesca quiero que mate a todos los de ahi al estilo ninja! NINJAS ROCK BABY!

Flippy: mierda Red *trata de ocultarse pero lo llenan de sangre* e-eh…*sus ojos se vuelven neon y sonríe con una hilera de dientes* hehehe…

Ale: c: Jordan cuídalo *asustada*

Jordan: claro todo lo hago yo ¬¬Uu

Blue: hm... Mi turno? Si si, ok. Chicas de HTF ¿cuales son tus edades? Quiero que todas usen uniformes escolares con faldas cortas hasta el final del episodio

Red: ¡Buen pedido bro!

Chicas: ¬¬

Giggles: tengo 16

Flaky: 14

Petunia: 18

Lammy: 19

Ale: *chasquea sus dedos y aparecen todas con el uniforme*

Flaky: / e-eh..

Giggles: ./_/. Oh *no nita que Cuddles se le quedo viendo*

Petunia: ¬/¬ esto hace resaltar mucho mis pechos *no nota que Handy le mira*

Lammy: kya! O/O etto…*no nota que Pickles le mira*

Lord T: ahora es mi turno *rie inocente* yo quiero que *cambia* CORTEN LA LENGUA DE SNIFFLES *cambia* y le deen un gran abrazo *sonrie*

Ale: *saca la lengua de Sniffles mientras este patalea* c: le tengo miedo asi que…*le corta la lengua y lo abraza*

Sniffles: Dx aah!

Is: yo quiero que, Splendid me de un abrazo jeje, no odio a el 'w'

Splendid: :T *lo abraza*¨alguien que no me odia ;u;

Is: pero mi favorito es Flippy *3* por eso quiero que lo que el más desea ocurra

Flippy: eh…

Ale: que deseas Flippy?

Flippy: irme de aquí TT-TT

Ale: ay lastima, no se cumple c:

Is: Flaky, eres mi segunda despues de Flippy, .adorable!

Red: eso es cierto

Blue: muy mona

Flaky: ./.

Lord T: me da ganas de *cambia* VIOLARTE

Flaky: ;AAA; ALENJEME DE EL!

Ale: -u- si Lord T es una…ternura

Is: pero no lo haras Lord T, quiero que Flaky bese ese osito de Flippy y durma con el, tambien que ponga orejas de conejo y bailes con ellas.

Flaky: ./_/. Que? Bu-bueno..*besa el osito de Flippy y lo abraza durmiéndose con el*

Ale: awww *w* *la despierta y le pone laas orejas de conejo* baila ¬¬ *con la pistola*

Flaky: Q/Q *empieza a bailar*

Red: oh, quiero que Cuddles agarre y bese a Giggles

Cuddles: :'DDD see! *besa a Giggles*

Giggles: O/O

Blue: quiero que Handy tenga manos

Handy: *le ponen brazos mecánicos* ;u; yei…

Lord T: quiero que Lammy coma a Mr Pickles

Lammy: ._. pero…

: ._. aquí…

Ale: es humano =.=

Is: creo que esta bueno para ese capitu- OH AHORA RECUERDAME

Red: ¿que?

Is: asi que jordan es hijo de satan ... ERES HERMANO DE RIN *-* (ao no exorcist) quiero que logres tomar una foto de el sin camisa *babea* si logra sequestrolo para mi.

Jordan: no tengo hermanos…

Ale: estas metiendo una cosa con otra D:!

Red: chica, eres loca

Is: uahahahaha

Blue: ¿solo ahora notastes?

Is: ahora sin hasta la proxima *dispidese*

Ale: ame a esa chica c:

Cris: yo ame a Red */*

Nutty: ¬¬…uhm

Ale: *nota la mirada de Nutty* D: esto no es bueno…

Cris: ahora démosle la bienvenida a…manuela ._. …

Manuela: hola soy yo manuela! *mira a splendid* te odio :D

Splendi: why ;AAA;?

Ale: por eso te quiero manuela c:

Manuela: ahora nutty...has yaoi con Lifty

Ale: extraña pareja…

Nutty-Lifty: O/O *les inyecta afrodisiaco a ambos y los encierran en un cuarto*

Ale: c: *se acerca a Jordan* recuérdame perdirle mas afrodisiaco a Nano e.e

Jordan: ok -.-Uu ahora démosle la bienvenida nuevamente a Samy

Samy: *Se encuentra a samy con el vestido que le hizo giggles con medias rojas por las rodillas y tacones negros selly con el vestido que le hizo giggles con una licra blanca y tacones rosas frippy y friqpy con su atuendo militar*

Samy: :'D me quielen ;w;/ yo igual .w. ... Ahora *convierte a flippy en neko y le jala la cola* YA GIME MALDITO! ):/D

Frippy: ._. Enserio?

Flippy: NO GEMIRE PARA NADIE!

Samy: no lo oi gemir asique gime ahora ewe *se oyen leves gemidos de flippy* shiiip buen neko n.n *le convierte en normal*

Ale: *se limpia la nariz* a/a no se…

Preguntas .3. .3. .3.

Samy: Petunia alguna vez te metistes con flippy? ._.

Petunia-Flippy: *se miran* no ._.

Samy: Handy que le vistes a la perra de petu? .3.

Handy: NO ES UNA PERRA! Es dulce y hermosa xc!

Petunia: ./.

Samy: Flippy regalado .u. LOL ok no ._. Que edad tiene? (Pedofilia!) Y saca a fliqpy .w.

Flippy: tengo 29 ¬¬ y no

Ale: *lo llena de sangre de nuevo y huye*

Samy: Flaky pelo po que no te guta flippy D: hacen hermosha pareja! TT-TT intentenlo almenos e_e# o si no *con una AK-47*

Flaky: O_O por nuestra edad se consideraría pedofilia!

Ale: :T pero a mi me gusta el lolicon

Todos: *la miran* O_o

Ale: que ._.?

Samy: Shifty Pervertido ewe ok no sere breve ALGUNA VEZ VIOLASTES A ALGUIEN?!

Shifty: no puedo mentir ewe si

Samy: Lifty fuistes testigo de las violaciones de shif?! XD

Lifthy: cofcoftriocofcof si c:

Samy: Giggles grachias por los vestidooooos nwn/

Giggles: de nada *w* luces tan mona, debería usarte de modelo x3

Samy:Thoothy te guto el beshito con selly? -3- mua mua -3- mua mua (jajajajajajajaja)

Thoothy: n-o puedo decir que no ¬/¬Uu

Selly: venganza! (/) *le hace señas a friqpy*

Friqpy: ya que .3. *le roba varios besos a samy que estba distraida*

Selly: oye solo era un beso ._. *viendo que samy esta palida*

Samy: tu hijo de perra! *le persigue con varias armas*

Ale: *se rie viendo la escena y comiendo palomitas* :'3

Friqpy: selly me las pagaras! D:C *huyendo de samy*

Frippy: no seria mejor idea jugar pocky? ._.

Selly: mierda u.u#

Retoch: -3- mua mua -3- jajajajajajaja xDDD

Selly: Giggles petunia yuri A-H-O-R-A

Giggles-Petunia: *besadose en un cuarto ya drogadas¨*

Selly: Don't becha a la para nada estupida y muy linda ale .u.

Ale: O/O espera que?

Dont: *la besa*

Ale: *se separa* / e-eh…dont no besas tan mal…*atontada(¿)*

Selly: Jordan dame un abachoooooo *3*

Jordan: :/T ok *la abraza*

Selly: Il pulcino pio barabarabarabara flippy splendid lumpy y chucha ... The mole hagan caritas tiernas .3. Y muestren sus ojos en version hermoshaa .3.

Ale: hagan caritas tiernas o habre muerte c:

Flippy-Splendid-Lumpy-Mole: *hacen caras tiernas¨*

Mole: *se quita los lentes mostrando sus ojos de un brillo azul cielo con una mirada bastante inocente y uke*

Ale-cris:*o*

Selly:Flaky besho besho besho besho con ... Un perro rabiosho! O viola a flippy *Q* nya nya nyaaaaa non7

Flaky: ;AAAAAA; p-por que todo a mi!?

Splendid: Ay toy' mas alta *O* shiiiiiiiiiiii did mata a quien quieras y del odio al amor no hay un solo pacho? *3* (cofcofFlippycofcof)

Splendid: entonces puedo matar a Flippy? C:

Ale: *le mete la criptonut en la boca* c:

Selly: Besho besho giggles y lifty .s.

Lifthy: *la agarra y la abraza por la cintura*traquila te gustara ewe *la besa*

Giggles: O/O!

Cuddles: LO ASESINARE! DX

Selly: Flaky emm no se peina a samy ;3

Samy: *para de golpe* pe-peinar..? ;O;

Selly: *le jala de su cola de caballo , le suelta el pelo y llama a flaky* toda tuya n.n

Samy: nononononono po favooooor *n* me dolera?

Flaky: tratare de no hacerte doler ;-: *le peina y mira que el cabello ta' suave* wow .m. Que lindooooo *O*

Samy: lele ;n;

Frippy: hasta donde exactamente te llega el cabello? Ono

Samy: creo que por la espalda mas arriba de la chintula (eh la mano arriba cintula sola la media vuelta dana puta! Jajajajaja xDDD) (Aut. xDDDD)

Friqpy: ya se te pacho? ._.

Samy: *le pega una patada en sus partes nobles* ahora si nwn

#todo se pone oscuro#

Flaky: listo n.n

Shaaaauuuuuuuuu *3*/ shuerteeeeeeee \\\\\

Ale: Pobre Friqpy c: *de la nada unas manos la agarran sosteniéndola* O/O!

Fliqpy: asi que tu eres la que nos secuestro…? *sonriendo con locura¨*

Ale: D: mierda! N-no!

Todos: si -_-

Ale: gracias ¬¬

Fliqpy: no encuentro forma de vengarme, pero viendo tu lindo cuerpo…hehehe creo que ya la encontré

Ale: AYUDAAA! D':

Todos:; *niegan con la cabeza*

Ale: LOS MATARE JORDAN Y CRIS! *es arrastrada a un cuarto*

Cris: c: bueno! Ya que Ale es violada salvajemente por un maniaco (¿) mando yo, bien, démosle la bienvenida a-

Manuela: esperen esperen! Olvide algo c: holi shit soy yo de nuevo y como veran...YO ERA TAILSLA, SI A QUE NO SE LO ESPERABAN! y como veran tengo una afición con este peli-verde de aca *apunta a lifty*

Lifthy: ._. mierda…

*aparece una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes vestida con una blusa azul unos jeans y unos converse negros.*

¿?: y tu en que estabas?!

manu: etto...tranquilizate karen...

karen: tratabas de violar a lifty denuevo?

manu: talvez...

karen: entrar en su cuarto y robar sus boxers no era suficiente?

manu: shhhh eso era secreto.

Lifthy: O_O ahora entiendo todo…

kare: como sea *se sienta en un rincon a mirar a splendid*

Splendid: ._."" se tienen que quedar…?

Cris: yo no las mando :T

manu: que mierdas?

karen: voy a violar a splendid, lo se...

Splendid: OnO

manu: y luego me criticas!

karen: retalos y punto *sigue mirando a splendid*

manu: pos ok...vengase pa′ca y deme un beso de piquito lifty -3-

Lifthy: ;-; *cris lo empuja y hace que se besen*

karen: y que de paso splendid tambien me de uno! :D

Splendid: *lo empujan igual y se besan* O/O

Cris: bien xDDD pasemos con la siguiente persona c: que es…Willy ¬¬******

Willy: y Ale? ;-;

Cris: es violada salvajemente por Fliqpy ¬¬

Willy: a.a ok…bueno! ..pues quiero que todos los hombres violen salvajemente uno por uno a Nutty! *Se va saltando antes de ser asesinado por cris* y tambien quiero una foto de una orgia entre todos (?)

Cris: TE VOY A ASESINAR!

Jordan: *con afrodisiaco* suerte que Nano trajo la carga nuevo -3-, Nutty no es personale pero…prepare your anus :T

Nutty: TT-TT *lo meten al cuarto y lo violan todos*

Jordan: *se acerca a Willy* aquí tu foto ¬.¬Uu con razón eres novio de Ale -_-Uu son iguales

Willy: nwn *se va contento*

Jordan: bueno ahora la bienvenida a hiker!

Hiker: QwQ Me plagiaron a mi Kiorra. Okas no XD. Los hijos de satan pueden ser muchos (Aunque el mio es un idiota total).

Roy: ¡BLASFEMIA!

Jordan: realmente no pertenezco ninguna saga n_nUu soy una creación de la mente retorcida de Ale en un dia cualquiera (¿)

Hiker: ¡EL S2 ES MEJOR QUE EL SplendidxFliqpy! ¡SplendontxSplendid al poder! *Se sube a una mesa.*

Cris: si Ale estuviera, diría que Splendid no merece ni a Flaky xD

Splendid-Splendont: NUNCA!1

Roy: ¡Shiafala! ¡Petunia y Lammy!

Petunia-Lammy: ;-;

Hiker: ¿Qué se siente hacer yuri con... esa persona?

Roy: Ale, de nuevo.

Hiker: Esto es nuevo. ¿ y Lammy? ¿Flippy no gusta de Flaky? (¡YEI!) ¿Lammy tampoco de Flippy? Se me hace raro ya que estoy acostumbrada a los anteriores de dos...

Cris: estamos siendo realistas -3-

Roy: ¡Cuddles!

Hiker: No quiero ofender a nadie. Menos a tu novia querido conejo. (Eres un conejo FAOBVSPNVPA! *w*) Pero... Tu disque novia "tierna" ha estado con medio Happy tree town. Tampoco quiero ofenderte pero creo que se hubiera quedado con Flippy de no ser porque la asesino. Asique practicamente eres plato de segunda mesa. ¿Que piensas de esto?

Cuddles: ;-;

Cris: xDDD crei que era la única que se dio cuenta c:

Roy: Giggles.

Hiker: No se te permite interrumpir en la pregunta anterior. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. *Con traje de oficial.*

Giggles: *trta de hablar pero calla* ¬¬

Roy: Petunia y Handy.

Hiker: Mis ositos cariñositos... (Tuyos no son!) Callate sub-consciente! (Y Petunia no es un oso, Handy tampoco) Haber basta! *Le dispara a su consciencia* Bueno. No aparecen mucho ¿Ola k ase? Imaginense que ustedes son usados para los juegos del hambre ¿Cree que moriran?

Handy: *mira sus manos cortadas y pone mala cara* si ¬¬

Petunia: oio la tierra ;-;

Roy: Y por ultimo a cualquier interesado en Toothy.

Hiker: Toothy is mineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Myyyyyyy! Cuidado con agarrarlo a el.

Thoothy: no sabia que tenia tantas fangirls :'DDD

Roy: Pense que te gustaba Cuddles.

Hiker: Ah, si. También. Me gustan los dos. ¡TOOTHY IS MY BITCHES!

Flik-Okey...Perdonmidescontrol...

Cris: raaro…pero interesante x3

Jordan: ._. oh…ni modo, son todas las preguntas n_n vuelvan pronto! *Sonrie*

Ale: *aparece despelucada y con la ropa toda alborotada* ¬/¬ a ustedes los matare

Cris: nos matarias si no te hubiese gustado cierto ewe?

Ale:…callense è/é*

Nota de la autora: a los personajes los de HTF los pongo como los dibuja chino machiko, visítenla en Pixiv, escriban "chino machiko pixiv" en google y elijen el link con letras japonesas n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Ale: *con cabeza de caballo* buenos días amigos! Yo-

Cris: ¬¬ Ale la cabeza de caballo…

Ale: ;n; no mi preciada cabecita de caballo!

Cris: quítatela!

Ale; TT3TT ok…*se la quita*

Cris: bueno! Bienvenidos al episodio de hoy n_n/ empezamos tenemos bastantes preguntas :3 denle la bienvenida a Manuela!

manu: ahora me siento feliz! :D flaky te gusta alguien?

Flaky: uhm..no :T

karen: yo quiero mas!

manu: oh oh...splendid prepare your anus

Splendid: OnO *cierra las piernas con miedo*

Ale: tranquila Flippy ya le ah dado duro por atrás x/DDDD

Cris: x/DDDD

karen: ale! rapido el afrodisiaco!

Ale: *se lo lanza* c:

manu: *retrocede* muy bien, lifty te gusto el beso?

Lifthy: llamame ¬w¬

Ale: xDDD bien, ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente invitado nwn! Zoe!

zoe: *es una chica alta de ojos azules, con el pelo hasta la cintura, peli-rosa, un vestido color pastel y unas botas blancas* h-hola a t-todos...

Ale: benvenida nuestro Chatshow!

cloe: *entra una chica de cabello corto peli-rosa de ojos azules, vestida con una blusa roja, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans negros y unos converse rojos entra detras de ella* holi yo soy cloe la hermana gemela de zoe.

Todos: holis .A./

zoe: e-eh bueno...e-este...p-petunia, t-te gustan l-las p-peliculas?

Petunia: bueno si, a quien no nwn?

cloe: ahora voy yo! giggles que es lo mas atrevido que has hecho?

Giggles: |l|_l|l verle sus cositas a Lumpy…

Ale: 2 veces xDDDDDD

zoe: c-creo que es m-mejor s-sacarla de a-aqui ale...

Ale: .3. oh…

cloe: splendid, no te odio, osea super hello soy tu fan, te admiro! *u*

Splendid: ;u; no dejala…

zoe: c-cloe...

cloe: ahora no zoe! lifty y shifty, si nosotras 2 fueramos la unicas chicas del universo, que harian?

Lifthy-Shifthy: bueno…*se miran con una sonrisa pervertida*

zoe: q-que? ./. e-eso s-sono mal solo en m-mi c-cabeza

Ale: y ellos lo empeoraron ._.

cloe: ahora quien?...handy! del 1 al 100 que tanto amas a petu?

Handy: nun 1000

Petunia: ./u/.

Ale: aww que lendo cx

zoe: n-no me q-queda d-de otra q-que seguir p-preguntando...p-petunia q-ue t-te e-enamoro de h-handy?

Petunia: por que el es tan lindo y servicial, siempore me apoya y esta allí para mi u/w/u y es tan asiado

Ale: cofcofeso es lo único que le importa mascofcfo a3a

cloe: si, apesar de que no tiene brazos

Petunia: uwu asi le brindo mas mi apoyo

zoe: y-yo c-creo q-que la d-discapacidad n-no es un p-problema...e-este...s-splendot p-por q-que no haces las p-paces con s-splendid?

Splendont-Splendid: *se miran* NO ¬¬

Ale: xDDD ojalas

cloe: ello se odian punto!...flaky por que eres tan jodidamente adorable?

Flaky: su-supongo que naci asi ./,

zoe: m-mejor n-nos vamos, e-es s-suficiente...¿no?

cloe: TONTERIAS! lifty si te digo que te voy a soltar, que me dices?

Lifthy: GRACIAS ;AAA;

zoe: *la mira*

cloe: a pues que mal, por que no voy a hacerlo! por que esto me encanta...flippy, splendot duro contra el muro!

Ale: *¡*

Flippy: ;AA; noo!

Splendont: -_- why…? *les inyectan afrodisiaco a ambos y los encierran en un armarios*

Ale: eue duuulce

zoe: q-que e-es eso d-de duro c-contra e-el m-muro?

cloe: eso es yaoi.

zoe: ah...ale-san q-que es e-el y-yaoi?

Ale: D': si no se lo digo no estare cumpliendo con mi promesa de fujoshi, pero si se lo digo me sentiré culpable de arruinar su inocencia ;AAA;

Cris: dura decisión uvu

cloe: -_- es increible que no lo sepas...lifty, shifty cuantos años tienen?

Lifthy-Shifthy: 23 ewe

zoe: *en una esquina? lllQAQlll

cloe: lifty, alguien que te guste? dime a alguien, si respondes nadie hago que te den duro contra el muro!

Lifhy: OnO bien! Lammy esta buena D:

Lammy: ¬¬Uu

Ale: xDDD bueno hasta luego lindas, bye bye fue un placer tenerlas OuO/

Jordan: bien, el siguiente invitado no es nada mas y nada menos que nuestra amiga Samy!

*Se encuentra a samy con el cabello suelto peinado sentada-acostada en un mueble corto con un vestido de ositos? En rojo y negro Por los muslos con medias hasta los muslos (que el vestido tapa) rojas sin zapatos selly acostada en el piso con su celu con un vestido blanco por los muslos con medias hasta los muslos rosas con el cabello esparcido por el suelo frippy dormido en una mesa con tarros vacios de nutella a su alrededor y friqpy en la computadora*

Ale: segundo cuanto tiempo tienen allí ._.?

Jordan: *se encoje en hombros*

Samy: son las 10:38 y nada de chueño C: *mirando su celu*

Selly: sii claro *mirando su celu* ._. Tontas imagenes de thoothy (\\\\\\)

Frippy: *se convierte en un niño de 5 años y se sienta con chamy*

Samy: tramposo -\\\\-

Frippy: :\\3 *le abraza y se duerme de nuevo*

Preguntas:

Samy: Lumpy te consideras homofobico?

Lumpy: eh no :T

Samy: The mole porque ocultas tus hermoshos ojos?

Mole: *se encoje en hombros*

Samy: Did porque no te le declaras a flippy y ya! Edad?

Splendid: Dx NO ME GUSTA! Tengo 25 ¬¬Uu

Samy: Ale porque te guta don't?

Ale: *w* es que mira su hermoso cabello rojo, y y y es tan frívolo y sexy! *lo abraza*

Dont: ¬w¬ *mira a Did*

Splendid: =_=*

Samy: Sniffles cuanto es 6538-8383x6/0?

Sniffles: ._. ah…? *la mira*

Samy: Nutty awww tu comes dulces para ahogar tus penas y no ser una persona que juzgan para asi darte la oportunidad de tener amigos? ;-;

Nutty: ._. no, es por que me encantan los dulces

Ale: xDDD

Samy: flaky y? Que tiene de malo la pedofilia? D': usas malditas excusas para no estar con flippy?! Lo odias o que?!

Flaky: pues la pedofilia es ilegal y no ;n;! es solo que solo lo veo como un amigo nada mas!

Samy:Flippy lo mismo que le dije a flaky .n. Me da flojera y lele el pelu ;n;

Flippy: ._. no soy pedófilo y es malo, ya dije que solo la veo como amiga xc!

Ale: D: basta con el acoso!

Samy: Giggles odias a barney?

Giggles: todos odiamos a barney ¬¬

Samy: Quien ve hola soy german?

Todos: ._./

Friqpy: *se convierte en un niño de 5 años* ya me aburri -.-z.z.z.z *se duerme*

Selly: *le carga y le acuesta a frippy y el en otro mueble* n.n tieeeeeelnoooooos

Samy: que tielnos .3. *se va a coger un poco de nutella*

Selly: yo quieluuuuu *coge un poco con una cuchara*

Samy: miu! ...ok no ale quieles? *le muestra el tarro*

Ale: shiiiii *-* *coge un poco*

Jordan/cris: yo tambieeeen *cogen un pocu*

Retos:

Samy: Fliqpy conviertete en un niño de 5 años y dale un piquito a flaky c:

Fliqpy: ¨*de cinco* D/: no le dare nada a nadie!

Ale: ¬¬ hazlo y te dejo aquí por una semana

Fliqpy: =w= eso me convencio*le da un piquito a Flaky*

Flaky: ./.

Samy: The mole becha a lumpy -3- mua mua -3- (jajajaja XDDD)

Ale:*haciéndolos que se bense* Dx now kiss!

Lumpu-Mole: ./x/.

Samy: Lumpy becha a russell apasionadamente

Lumpy: pueden dejar de hacerme besar hombres? Dx

Ale: *lo empuja y besa a Russel* apasionado o te mato =_=**

Lumpy: *besándolo apasionado*

Samy: Lammy y petu yuri ahora!

Ale: +u+ por las buenas o por las malas…

Petunia-Lammy: *se van a ser yuri en un cuarto* ¬¬

Samy: Russell hazme camarones fritos

Russell: *Se los da* recien cazados esta mañana nwn

Samy: Flaky besa a un puto perro ahora!

Ale: *le da un cachorrito* :3

Flaky: ;-; por que aquí todos son extraños *besa al berrito en la cabeza*

Samy: Flippy separate de fliqpy ... Toma *le da una pocima verde* tomatelo y ya! Sabe a mentita

Flippy-Fliqpy:*tratando de matarse de nuevo*

Ale: -u- *le da un zape a los dos* quietos =n=!

Samy: DB escucha the diary of jane!

DB: ._. *escuchando* =.= por qu…?

Ale: *se enamoro de la canción* *o*

Samy: Lifty pobesito u.u dime con quien fue el trio!

Lifthy: con una chica por allí -3-

Ale: mentira! No fue trio ni nada, fue testigo por que tu fuiste el violado -=w=

Lifthy: D/: c-como?

Ale: ._. wow era verdad, yo solo jodia ¬w¬

Lifthy-Shifthy: SOLO JUGABAMOS QuQ!

Samy: Cuddles auch lo de giggles dolio besala y violala

Cuddles: :'D *la besa y la lleva a un cuarto*

Ale: taaaan lendos uwu

Frippy/friqpy: *le abrazan* quelemos tambien nutella ;n; *hacen carita de cachorrito*

Samy: *evita mirarles las caras pero les mira* ok ok les dare u.u *les da un tarro pequeño a cada uno*

Friqpy: yaay grashias *O* *le besa la mejilla*

Frippy: grashiaaas *Q* *le da un beso pequeño*

Samy: si no estuvieras convertido en niño pequeño ya te habría golpeadu u\\.\\u

Selly: tielnoooos *-*

((((((((Fin shauuuuuuu))))))

Quien quiele nutella? *les da un tarro a cada uno*

Todos: *comiendo nutella*

Ale: quien es el siguiente .w.?

Cris: démosle la bienvenida a Is! Y su cofcofcsecuestradocofcof elenco de DF c:

Lord T: *tocando guitarra* y aqui estamos otra vez, en esta habitacion *cambia* DE MIERD* *cambia* donde *cambia* GAYS *cambia* mariposas volan en linda flores *canta*

Cris: *mietdito* :c

Red: *golpeando su cabeza en pared* hazlo parar, porfavor

Blue: al fin libre de las cordas T uT

Is: es que ahora que puse los collares en ustedes se queda más fácil

Cirs: *detrás de Ale mirando a Red sonrojada* -/u/-

Red: oh si, esas cosas *seguralo* son bien cool

Is: si intentan huir te sacan la cabeza

Blue: *traga saliva* ayudemnos...

Ale: OuO *niega con la cabeza*

Lord T: *rie* no odio ese lugar *mono* *Blue y Red se quedan mirandolo como si fuera loco*

Is: *toma su celu* hablando de otra cosa amo el trabajo de Chino tambien *ojos brillando*

Red: pues yo dibujo muy mejor que ella

Blue: ... No logras nin hacer un muñeco palito

Red: ¡TU! No logras hacer nin un muñeco palito *le tira basura*

Blue: AUCH! ahora lo veras *empiezam a pelear*

Is: *sonreindo dulcemente, apierta en un boton que da choques en ambos*

Red: ¡Ah! ¿Que fue eso?!

Is: oh, es mi control *sigue con la sonrisa*

Ale: :'3 oh dios adoro a esa chica

Blue: ¡no puedes hacer eso es una- *lleba un choque* ¡Ah! Que pare- ¡AH! Voy a callarme :x

Is: mejor *sonrie y vorase a los demas* gracias por ser gentiles en primer lugar conmigo y ¿sabian que de acuerdo con Chino Flaky tiene 18? 'o'

Ale: ¿18? ¿¡CHINOS!? DX Flaky por que nos engañas asi]!?

Flaky: ._.

Red: ... ._. Guau *mira a Flaky* necesitas comer más niña

Blue: luces tener 7

Lord T: yo quiero abrazarla y *cambia* MATARLA

Flaky: ;-; porfavor alejenlo

Is: no hoy Lord T u.u bien a las perguntas y retos

Blue: yo empiezo hoy, quiero saber, Flippy ¿como que es convivir con Fliqpy?

Flippy: convivir!? Me quiero matar Dx es insoportable, todo el tiempo me molesta, me hace ver cosas que no quiero ¬¬ y encima no duermo bien por que atormenta mis sueños D:

Fliqpy: ¬¬ y crees que contigo es divertido? Eres un marica =_=

Ale: :T no se, pero me encanta verlos enojados

Cris-Jordan: ._. *la miran*

Ale: ._. que? Es sexy ¬w¬

Red: ahora yo, quiero que todos , TODOS, eso inclue a Ale, Jordan y el otro que olvido el nombre, vayan al pasado y coman un dinosauro *babea* es rico

Cris: siempre se olvidan de mi ;-;

Ale: RED MALDICION DEJA LAS DROGAS D:!

Is: como siempre tu tan normal Red

Lord T: ohoh oh ahora yo bien, quiero que Budist Monkey y Flippy o Fliqpy *cambia* PELEEN HASTA LA MUERTE!

Ale: *o* por eso eres mi favorito LordT c: esto será bueno! *los pone a peliar viendo todo mientras come palomitas*

Byudist Monkey-Flippy-Fliqpy: *peleando a lo pro y todo épico(¿)*

Is: Splendid, eres mi heroe, asi que *mira a Slendont* quiero que tu, imitacion de Did, se quede sin tus poderes y que Did te haga lo que queira.

Did: hehehe =u= eh estado esperando esto *se truena los dedos*

Dont: O_o

Ale: cris rápido hay alguna forma de que pueda interferir entra las peticiones de los fans D:?

Cris: *leyendo un libro* ._. no pero puedes amenazar a Did

Ale: *u*/ eso es lo mio, OYE DID! LE TOCAS UN PELO A DONT Y TE METERE LA CRIPTONUT POR EL ANO =_=!

Did: ._. m-me..me estas jodiendo ¬¬?

Ale: c: no!

Did: o-ok ._."

Dont: uff -.-

Red: jajajaja

Blue: ¿de que ries?

Red: *voz cambiada* engoli otra abella (8)

Is: oh, Rap time

Lord T: TODOS DE HTF HAGAN UN RAP

Is: es un reto

(Autora: ._. me quieren sacar los sesos cierto? No soy buena con eso de los raps ;-;)

Blue: oh, quiero que Snifles intente explicar matematica a Lumpy

Sniffles: *rascándose la cien* bien, intentemoslo de nuevo, 2 +2 es…?

Lumpy: ehm…pez .3.?

Sniffles: *facepalm* ¬¬ definitvo esto es un reto

Red: Da da da da da mision imposible (8) *tose y sale la abeja* D:

Ale: puta abeja ._.

Abeja: puta tu~ (8)

Ale: =3= *rociar y matarla* c:

Is: bueno eso es todo, see ya- oh casi me olvido

Blue: eres una olvidada *lleba un choque* ¡Ah!

Is: como decia antes, como veo que Cris es una fan de Red, lo dejo con ella durante ese episodio, luego al fin de el, el volve

Cris: SIIIIII *Q*!

Nutty: ¬3¬ nheee *levemente celoso*

Ale: ooh .o. *se acerca a Nutty: se nota que alguien paso tiempo de calidad con alguien c:

Nutty: que? No ¬3¬

Red: YAY paseo

Blue: ¿por que todo lo que es bueno ocurre con el?

Red: because I'm the guy *se va*

Is: bye bye *dispidese*

Cris: *lo abraza* *w*

Red: bueno~ esto sera divertido c: aunque sea no la pasare con esa loca de Is

Ale: ya bajale eue estaras conmigo y con ella .u.

Red: uhm ._. algo me dice que no tooodo saldrá bien

Jordan: bien, pasemos al siguiente, démosle la bienvenida a Roxan!

*Aparece una chica castaña de pelo corto hasta el cuello, vestía con un top gris, con un pantalón de jean negro y rotas de las rodillas y zapatillas converse.*

Roxana :Hola a la escritora y a los HTF! Les presento a mi amigo, el pervertido,Lenox

*La chica abrazaba a un pelinegro de fleco emo con las puntas teñidas de rojo y vestía con un buzo largo color rojo oscuro, con pantalones jean azul oscuro y zapatillas converse.*

Lenox: Hola a los chicos de HTF y a las hermosuras de las HTF- sonrisa pervertida-

Chicas: ._. …

?: LENOX!? QUE TE DIJE QUE NO DIGAS COSAS PERVERTIDAS!

Lenox: 3 De acuerdo, esta bien no lo volveré a hacer...

Roxana: YA CÁLLENSE! Todos les presento a Zion, es el hermano de Lenox.

Zion: Hola a la escritora y a los HTF!

Roxana: Bueno comencemos de una maldita vez!

Roxana:Giggles Que le vistes a Cuddles?

Giggles: el es muy lindo y romántico uwu y su cabello rubio es tan suave *o*

Roxana: Petunia A que edad comenzaste a obsesionarte con la limpieza?

Petunia: uhm -3- creo que a los 9

Roxana: Flaky Primero que nada, te adoro! Y tengo un par de retos para ti

Flaky: e-eh ok…

a)- Quiero que cantes la canción I Need Your Love de Ellie Goulding y quiero que se la dediques a Flippy y a Fliqpy.

Flaky: ;-; por que a ellos

Fliqpy: ¬¬ esto será bueno e_e

Flippy: no seas duro con ella =n=

Flaky: *un reflector la alumbra y empieza a cantar* I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door I know you're there but I can't see you anymore And that's the reason you're in the dark I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart I feel so out of see

Ale: ay canta tan leeendo uwu

b)- Podrías darme un abrazo? Quiero algo de cariño.

Flaky: ;u; ok *la abraza con cariño*

Roxana: Lammy! TE ODIO, SOS LA PEOR PERSONAJE QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

Lammy: D: wtf…?

Roxana: Escritora: Puedo matarla? porfis :3

Ale: ah bueno . ay poción para revivir

Cris: *abre el armario* sip .3.

Ale: adelante uwu

Lammy: Dx

Roxana: Splendid! TAMBIEN TE ODIO SOS EL...

Splendid: ;-; todos me odian..

Splendont: ewe

*Aparece un chico castaño y intenta tranquilizar a la chica*

Julio: Ya tranquila, para que todos sepan soy el novio de Roxana, por si tenían dudas-decía tranquilo-En fin, Splendid, la razón por la que mi novia te odia, es por que según ella, eres bastante torpe

Splendid: un segundo cuando yo…?

Ale: *reproduce varios de sus incidentes¨* ¬¬ alguna duda Splendid?

Splendid: ._. yo…no ¬¬

Julio: Si Splendid te decía que la razón por la que ella te odia es que eres el peor y entre esas cosas.

Roxana: Bueno sigamos...

Roxana: Fliqpy HIJO DE PUTA! TAMBIÉN TE ODIO ERES UN PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! RETO A QUE PELEES CONMIGO!- después de decir todo eso, sus ojos se entonan de rojo, la parte blanca de sus ojos pasan a ser negros y en su espalda le crecen alas negras.

Fliqpy: hehehe con mucho gusto preciosa *rie y se truena los dedos*

Ale: mierda ._. esto no terminara bien

Roxana: Escritora Últimamente, leí tus fics y son GENIALES y quiero que continúes este fic, así que yo de mi prometo que cada capitulo que subas las responderé con mucho gusto.

Ale: ;-; ,djkjdf *llora de felicidad y la abraza* TTuTT gracias! Whaaaa!

Roxana: Petunia Mata a Lammy (recuerda cuando te saco el ojo en el episodio Royal Flush, quiero que hagas lo mismo con ella, se lo merece por ser una ZORRA! XD )

Petunia: D: yo…no recuerdo que eso pasase

Ale: cofcof los personajes de Htf jamas recuerdan sus muertes, como si nunca hubiesen pasado cofcof a.a matala =.= es un reto de los fans!

Petunia: lo siento Lammy ;-;

Lammy: D:

Roxana: Giggles Tu y Petunia desde cuando son amigas?

Giggles: pues fue el dia en que yo llegue a Happy tree tow nwn me dio la bienvenida y nos hicimos amigas

*En ese preciso momento aparece una chica de cabello marrón claro con un top rosa, jeans azules y zapatillas converse de color fucsia.*

Roxana: Miley!- corre hacia ella y la abraza (esto, no la confundan con Miley Cyrus XD)

Miley: Roxana! Hace tiempo que no te veía! Ya estamos de la misma altura :D

Roxana: Si a decir verdad, por cierto quieres ayudar a decir los retos.

Miley: Claro!

Miley: Lifty y Shifty -se sonroja- Esto va ser muy vergonzoso, pero ustedes me parecen muy lindos, me pueden dar un beso en la...

Roxana: MAPACHES PERVERTIDOS! NI SE LES OCURRA DARLE UN BESO EN LA BOCA! POR QUE SI LO HACEN ME LOS COMO VIVOS!

Miley: Tranquila Roxana, no estaba pensando en decir eso, iba decir un beso en la "mejilla" - haciendo las señas comillas.

Roxana: Ah bueno!

Lifthy-Shifthy: uhm *se encojen en hombros y la besan cada uno en cada mejilla*

Miley: Lifty y Shifty Reto que violen a mis amigas Olivia y Daiana.

Lifthy-Shifthy: *¬* heheh perfecto *van por ellas*

Miley: Flippy Yo si te quiero pero a Fliqpy no es un... PERVERTIDO AL EXTREMO!

Flippy: xD ha!

Fliqpy: es algo que no puedo justificar *sonrisa macabra*

Ale: ;u; yo lo tengo muy bien comprabado

Julio: tomando de la mano a Roxana- Bueno es todo por hoy!

Zion: Esperen quiero decir algo mas!

Todos: con una vena en la frente al estilo anime- ZION!

Zion: Solo una cosa...Roxana, Miley y las chicas de HTF quiero hagan el baile del tubo.

Chicas: O_O…

Miley y Roxana: QUE NOSOTRAS QUE!?

Zion: Nada...

Miley y Roxana: ESTAS MUERTO...

Zion:sale corriendo- NO!

Julio: con una gotita al estilo anime- Ahora es todo por hoy!

CHAO!

Ale: -u- eso fue divertido xD

Cris: sii nwn *sin ningún momento haber soltado a Red*

Red: :DD hahaha y harán el baile ewe?

Chicas: NO! ¬¬

Red: xD

Ale: bien! Ahora para nuestro ultimo invitado démosle la bienvenida a Hiker!

Hiker: ¡Toothy tú tienes muchas fans! QwQ! Y eso es lo que me preocupa.-Mirada asesina.- Cuddles igual y eso preocupa...

Roy: Bueno... ¡Giggles!

Hiker: Que alguien le lance una hacha o lo hago yo!

Giggles: OnO *se le clava un hacha en la cabeza*

Fliqpy: a.a *silvando*

Roy: ¡Petunia!

Hiker: Mi vida *O*... Tú no iras a los juegos del hambre! _ SERA FLAKY! (Y QUE SE MUERA!)

Flaky: TT-TT

Roy: Fliqpy.

Hiker: Ego, cabezota y muchas fans. Que se siente ser como una plastica?

Fliqpy: la verdad no eh entendido tu pregunta pero de igual forma ¨*saca su cuchillo con intenciones malas*

Ale: *lo sostiene*¨n-no Fliqpy Dx! Hare lo que quieras por no mates a los retadores!

Fliqpy: lo que quiera? ¬w¬ bien *se detiene¨* pensare en algo eue

Ale: *traga grueso*¨que hice…?

Flik-Es todo...CreoXD.

Ale: BUENO! OuO gracias a todos por preguntar! NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!

Cris: :DDDD ADIOS!

(*tras cámaras(¿)*)

Ale: ufff porfin -.- *se acomoda la espalda*

Jordan: tengo hambre -3-

Ale: ve y toma sangre o algo :T

Cris: *sin soltar a Red* quieres ir a algún lado? *u*

Red: claro :D *la carga* vamos muyeca~

Nutt: *comiendo una paleta los mira amenzante* ¬¬ grrr…

Toothy: Nutty…estas celoso D:?

Nutty: claro que no e_e

Toothy: lo estas Dx te gusto la chica esa!?

Nutty: bueno quizás es linda pero…ay ya cállate Toothy xC!

¿?: *cubre los ojos de Ale* adivina~

Ale: *u* Willy! *se le lanza encima*

Willy: *¨la carga¨* hola mi amor u nos vamos?

Ale: si nwn *abrazandolo*


End file.
